


there's no place like home (master of none)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, No Relationship, Platonic Hug, Unrequited BBTerra, beast boy centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... or 5 times Beast Boy left his family and 1 time he decides to stay





	there's no place like home (master of none)

All his life, Garfield is never good at anything. Sure, he's smart and fast — but not smart-smart or the really fast one, always the average kid.

His parents said that it's okay, "what matters is that you tried your best, and we're proud of you, Gar," so he never give that much thoughts into it.

Then come the accident.

One day in Africa, he's bitten by a strange animal — a monkey? chimpanzee? he's not sure, and fell into a sickness — "Sakutia," he heard his mom whispered, his dad trying his best searching for antidote of it.

His parents found a cure, and he's alive but with changes. His olive skin turned to green (sick, pale and ugly green, his mind whispered), his healthy blonde hair changes to dark green. He has fangs in his mouth now and he can shapeshifts to any animal he wants — he's not sure whether to be happy, since he has superpowers or scared, that he's a monster, but he decides he should be happy when his parents hugs him and cried all the while saying "you're not a monster, I'm so glad you're alive, we love you, we're so sorry," all muddled up that he can't understand any of the sentences anymore.

At the age of nine, his family life change.

The old Garfield is long gone, this is a new Garfield, born out of an accident that brings up lots of scars and sadness.

The old family life that's usually ordinary is left behind.

A new one is blossoming.

(For the good or bad? He's not sure)

-

His parents encourage him in studying and using his power. He's happy that he can finally turned into many kinds of animals, even though it's just the small ones. 

"Garfield, wanna come with us?"

"Coming, mom!"

He ran outside of their house and followed his parents.

They made it to a river, its flow isn't strong but it's not that weak either. There's a boat floating on the edge of the river and his dad made a beeline towards it, dumps all of their stuff and his mom folowed him.

She turns, "Gar? Aren't you coming?"

Garfield is hesitant about this, his instinct going haywire, telling him to drag his parents away, anywhere other than this place, but he shakes it off, thinking it was paranoid, afterall his parents invited him here, so it should be safe, right?

Oh how he wishes he had listened to his instinct.

There was a waterfall, right at the end of the river (was it even a river? he wondered) and they're trapped. They can't swim since the stream is stronger now that they're nearing the waterfall and ... and ... his parents are hugging him.

"We love you sweetie, we're so sorry this happens, we're sorry that this is how we said goodbye, we love you, remember us, baby,"

Tears fall from all of the Logan family's eyes, hugging each other tightly and crying their eyes out and his parents kiss him in his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids and they let go. Looking at him, waiting for him to ... to ... leave them to their deaths.

"No," he shakes his head, "I- I can shift into a bigger animal, I- I can turn into a fish and stop this boat or-or-," he chokes on his tears, looking at his parents, seeing their teared up face, eyes full of sorrow and sadness but mouth smiling, smiling a sad smile at his way, "please don't make me leave you," his voice cracks and they're falling.

Following his instinct, he immediately morphs into a bird, a green hummingbird, watching as his parents body fall, body going down with the help of gravity, but eyes never leaving him, tears still falling from the edge of their eyes, smiling at him, as if they're proud of him.

At the age of ten, Garfield Mark Logan left his family on the waterfall and has been stated as an orphan and is kept in an orphanage near the city.

(Most of Garfield died at the waterfall with his family and he calls himself Beast Boy)

-

When he turned eleven, he was finally adopted, and thankfully by a superhero-filled family. Apparantely he was seen shapeshifting by the woman, Rita, Elasti-Girl, your new mother, his mind supply, and she saw potentail in him.

Whatever it is that she saw, he was happy that he finally can enhance his powers with the help of professionals and the best part, he gets a family! What more can he asks?

Mento, his adoptive father, loves him, he knows, but most of the time his attitude is so bad to him. Mento likes to train him until he's exhausted, until he can't move his limbs and he still calls him "the weak link, the fifth wheel, the jack-of-all-trades,"

("Hey Negative Man,"

"Sup, Beast Boy?"

"What does jack of all trades mean?"

"Jack of all trades? Uh ... It means someone who can do many different things but none of it greatly,"

" ... what?"

"Yeah, you know, jack of all trades, master of none,"

"Oh okay, thanks dude," "Why the sudden question?" "Hm? Oh! I saw those words from my comic book and I wanted to know, so uh, thanks for the help," Beast Boy sighed and walk away forlornly, wondering what he did wrong and what he should do about this information.)

Mento's patience towards him is thinning, until finally he finally snaps.

The fight went for about 3weeks before finally Beast Boy pack all of his things and left, no note or goodbye, he just took all his stuff and leave without glancing back.

At the age of thirteen, Beast Boy runs away from the Dayton-Farr household towards Jump City.

(Leaving his family yet again, his mind cackled)

-

Beast Boy thought that he could love here, with his new family — the Teen Titans, a loving, cool, sporty yet nerdy brother (Cyborg), the quiet yet demonic in a literal way, emo with My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco touches on the outside but an insecure, big softy and loving family on the inside sister (Raven), an angst-ridden, with anime past, coffee drinker and awkward brother who hasn't gotten over his anime phase (Robin) and a bubbly, sweet, oblivious quite the annoying-redhead but a powerhouse sister (Starfire), but he guess he's wrong.

Terra is the first girl he ever liked (loved?). Her blue eys shines with mirth and youth, smile shining so bright he could get blinded by it, personality that fits him perfectly and yet —

She broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy,"

She betrays them, him.

"It's the truth,"

He really is the weak link in the group.

Terra apologizes thousand times afterwards and he thought that he could make it work, that maybe he could have a family with her but then,

"You were the bestest friend I've ever had,"

And the ground he was standing on moves and Cyborg is dragging him away, away from her, from his could-be family.

At the age of forteen, Beast Boy fell in love, has his heart broken and left — even though forced, another family 

( ... or his could-be family)

-

They were arguing. The Doom Patrol and Teen Titans are arguing.

Over his position.

The Doom Patrol is in need of his help and they work alone, only with their group.

Teen Titans could continue without you, his mind said matter-of-factly. Afterall, his mind drawled, you're just the fifth wheel. He froze at that realization.

Robin is their leader, he's strong, fast, the analyzer and the one making calls (most of it are good). Robin can find any criminal easily and has fought Slade one-on-one and winning. He's trained by the Batman himself and The Master and is the one who always focus on missions.

Starfire is a fricking princess. She's hella strong and has been a slave and defeated her master and its soldiers. She fought her sister for the crown of Tamaran and won yet given up her position to Galfore, her k'norfka or legal guardian since she's an orphan too. She battled emotionally too, with her parents death, her sister's betrayal and her little brother's disappearance. She was even polite to people who made racist slurs to her! Her heart is made of gold and her strength is unstoppable.

Cyborg is their second in command, his bestest friend and big brother at the same time, who is not only smart but intelligent, he could built his own body parts, cars even he is the one who build the T-Tower. He's quick in thinking and is always there when he needs help. He always make time to hang out with the rest of their teammates and always keeps in touch with their friends from another city. His bravery is stronger than his insecurity and he can cook! What more can he ask for a man?

Raven, although quiet, is a realist and always making sure that the plan works, she tries her best to open up to them — and it's really improving, she's never one for emotion but she can comfort people and she could do magic, she defeated her father with the power of hope (yeah, he really didn't understand that part) and she always find another way out when all else fails, she never crumbles to anxiety even when they're creeping up on her and she controls her emotion and always tries her best to be nice to him. She acts like an emo girl but she really cares for the team.

While him? He jeopardized missions, he makes people irritated and he always goofs off and is a lazy boy, he almost ruined the city for trusting a girl. So yeah, maybe he should leave the team and help his old one.

"I'm going with you, Mento, don't worry. The Titans won't be joining too."

Eight heads turned to him, full of expression, half with happiness and relief and the other half with suprise and irritation.

"What? "

He's suprised with their tone, "What?" he really thought that the team would be happy when he leaves, Raven even makes a joke about this once or twice.

"You're not going there without us, BB,"

Beast Boy's eyes turned cold, "Well they need my help, isn't it what heroes do?"

Silence answers him.

Finally Robin spoke up, "We're a team Beast Boy, we're all in this to-"

"Okay, I'm cutting that High School Musical quotes here," Beast Boy tries to joke but everyone looks at him with serious eyes.

"We're serious,"

Beast Boy swallowed, "Well as my teammates, you should know that this is important to me, so let me do this, please," his voice is ended with a desperation lilt suprising his friends.

He turns around and follow the Doom Patrol, not looking back.

At the age of sixteen he left his family, holding back tears, with a weird feeling in his heart and stomach.

(He makes it back to them later, but not without a few scars)

-

His friends is taken away, some frozen, some are taken, some are still out there, fighting for their life but they're all scattered.

But he won't stop. No, he wouldn't leave this family behind, not again, not ever.

He makes plans, impulsive ones, but it succeeds. 

They won, his family is back.

They're sitting on the couch at the tower, just the five of them when Robin breaks the silence, "So, who made the plans during the big fight?"

"Me! It was me! Don't I look cool? I mean, dude, I managed to do that can any of you believe that?" Beast Boy is proud of what he did, he still couldn't believe that he could do something like that (even though you failed mid-way, his mind scolded him), yet here he is, relaxing after a big crazy fight.

"Yes, actually I can,"

Raven's words cut through his thoughts, "What? " he turned around to look at his friends, no family looking at him, eyes filled with proud. He's sitting at the edge of the couch so he could see clearly how their eyes are following him, smiles gleaming with a soccer-mom proudness.

"Yeah, me too, nice work BB!" Cyborg gives him a pat at the back.

"Oh, you did tremendously!" Starfire gives him a thumbs up from the other edge of the couch.

"You did a good job, Beast Boy, we're all proud of you, you'd make a great leader someday,"

Okay what.

"Wh-Why? But it failed mid-way and-and I'm not even a great follower, how could I be a great leader! I'm a just the jack-of-all-trades, you know, the master of none! How could you guys be so-so-" he gets cut off by a bone crushing hug from Starfire, who zips straight towards him.

"Nonsense! You did wonderful! You manage to defeat half of the Brotherhood with only 5 people!"

"Yeah but- ," he gets cut off yet again by Cyborg.

"Not to mention you manage to make a distraction for us to make an entrance even though you just realized about that a few minutes ago,"

Robin follows him before Beast Boy could talk, "And you never give up, even with knowing how strong the Brotherhood is, how many villains in there, and with how little amount of people who helps you, you still fight, and we're proud of you,"

"You guys would do the same," he tried to protest. Raven gives him a small smile, "Probably, but it was you who did it, not us,"

He's silent as Starfire detaches herself from him and sit next to him, holding his hand, as if holding him anchor so that he wouldn't run. He looks down at their linked hands.

He probably would.

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice called out and he turns to her. "Do you know the full quote of the jack of all trades?"

He shakes his head.

"A jack of all trades is a master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one,"

His eyes widen in suprise.

"Yes, you're not as strong as Robin, as kind as Starfire, as smart as Cyborg or as emphatic as I am, but you are strong, you are kind, you are smart, and you're empathic. Who helps me to get over Malchior?"

His eyes are glossing up with tears.

"Who always try their best to help others, even when they didn't know they need it or that they didn't want it?"

His vision is blurring.

"Who helps me in the Earth culture?"

His mouth lets out a whimper.

"And who compliments my body parts when I'm an insecure loner?"

His shoulder is shaking.

Cyborg smiles and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So when you think you don't fit in anything,"

His tears is falling.

"You just have a little bit of everything,"

His mouth quirks upward into a smile as tears stain his cheeks and he tackle-hugs Cyborg.

"The Grouphug!" And Starfire is scooping everyone into her arms.

"I don't really do- oof!" Starfire hugs them tighter.

"If I'm doing this, you're doing it too, Raven," Robin grumbled, but he's still smiling.

In the middle of the room, five teenagers are seen hugging each other, one in the middle with tears and smile painting his face.

At the age of seventeen, he finds himself in a permanent home.

(And don't you leave it behind, his mind says)

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* i love me some angst and soft fluff and platonic family bonding.


End file.
